epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/The First Half of Superman Returns (2006) Review: I'm kinda happy my DvD stopped working
Same bullshit, but only with half of the movie. Let me just say that I actually like some superman movies. I liked Man of Steel. I don't particularly get the hate for that movie, but meh. Anyway, I got this movie for a dollar at a garage sale. This movie wasn't worth the dollar. The General Shit First of all, the intelligence level in this movie probably lowered my own IQ. During the famous (and only known) Plane scene in this movie, instead of Superman flying down to carry the plane, he decides to grab and try to stop the plane by it's wing. What are you even trying to do? Slow is down by being a small alien on the left wing? You can't do that. In fact, after the wing Superman was holding onto broke off, the other one broke off as well. Without really anything besides being a meteor airplane. The rest of my problems with this movie goes into the script. The Plot So basically, the plot of this movie is practically a what-if scenario. "What if Superman thought his parents were alive and took off for 5 years?" Basically that, but also a clashing attempt to remake the 1989 Superman movie with Christopher Reeves. The beginning of the movie itself tries to make it look like it had a prequel. It didn't have a prequel. It just starts off that weirdly. So the plot was kind of stupid to begin with. The Acting The acting was up and down for a lot of the characters. Brandon Routh The Atom? Nah, in this movie he was the other Man of Steel, but this Man of Steel was really awkward to sit through. There are times when you're watching Clark Kent (AKA Brandon Routh acting like Clark Kent), and then you're watching Superman (which, he actually does play a decent Superman.), and in between these times it's kind of hard to watch all the flip flopping. Not necessarily bad, but it was trying to be a bit more original with the way Superman/Clark is usually played, but kind of failed. Kate Bosworth She wasn't Lois Lane. I'm not even really sure what character she was trying to be, but it certainly wasn't Lois Lane. Kevin Spacey Now, There's a lot of ups and downs about this. Kevin Spacey played a good Luthor, but he got paired with a really corny script, which made the movie, along with himself, more cheesy than anything. Spacey should get a second chance to play as Lex, but other than that, it wasn't anything special. Sam Huntington In 2006, you probably didn't know who this guy was. But he was, and probably still is, the best live action representation of Jimmy Olsen that I have seen (I have not seen Superman: The Movie), as well as the fact that his character seemed to be the only character that actually worked with the script given, cause of his nerd-like personality, and kind of geeky look (Sam was also in Fanboys from 2009, which is literally about going to see a star wars movie.) The Script There were a lot of problems with the script. The over-corniness, some huge plot points before the movie even begins, the fact that they included opening credits that literally made me think "wow, is this movie over already?" Nothing really good came out of this script. I mean, a few of Jimmy Olsen's jokes were decent, but that's mainly because of Jimmy Olsen's character. The Music The music was decent enough to make the rest of the movie watchable, but it wasn't good enough to make me want to ignore the cheesiness of the movie, and was barely noticable at points. The Result Superman Returns scores a non-returning score of 2/10, and that's me being generous for the Acting, plus the .5 for the decent music. Category:Blog posts